Imprint on the Enemy
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: Jacob black had imprinted finally! But why oh WHY GOD DID IT HAVE TO BE ON HIM! Edward x Jacob SLASH! Lemons later on. Don't like don't read. review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black had imprinted.

Finally.

But why did have to be on _him _of all people. He didn't understand. He didn't even like the bloodsucker that way…at all as a matter of fact. Why had fate caused him so much pain in life?

"What am I going to tell, Bella?" he asks himself

'who said you had to tell her?' Sam asks in his head

'Sam, I have to tell her. She's my best friend' Jacob says in his head, 'I'm sure Edward already knows anyway. He just refuses to accept it'

'Because he's not one of us. He doesn't know the situation. You _have _to be in his life. You know that'

'He's never gonna listen to me, Sam' Jake says

'Then let me talk to him.' Sam says in his head, shifting out of wolf form from behind Jacob and going to get clothes.

Edward Cullen was in his house, reading an old romance novel quietly. He loved romance novels. They made him think of the thing he cherished most, Bella. He was disturbed from his reading by a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and was surprised by who he saw.

"Sam Uley? What are you doing here? You know the treaty! You're not supposed to be here" Edward says

"I came to talk to you" he says

"about what, dare I ask?" Edward asks

"Well…have you been feeling weird lately? Feeling like you want to eat more or kind of warm at night and not ice cold?" Sam asks

"Now that you mention it, yes. Yes I have" Edward says, giving him a once-over

"Well, there's a reason behind it" Sam says, watching Edward with slight animosity.

"And just what would that reason be?" he asks

"Well…uh…I don't exactly know how to put this…but…uh…Jacob kinda sorta…" Sam trailed off.

"What about Jacob?" Edward asks

"He kinda I-imprinted on you" Sam says, watching his reactions.

Edward's eyes went huge. "Wait…What?" he asks.

'_this can't be happening. Jacob? My archenemy? Imprinted? Me? When?' _says the bloodsucker in his head. Jacob was his worst enemy. The person who had tried to steal Bella away so many times before. How could this be happening?

"Well, What am I supposed to do about it?" Edward asks

"You're supposed to let him be in your life. That's all he needs. Well, when a wolf imprints, that imprint is their soul mate. They are destined to be in love in the end no matter how long it takes" Sam says

"That's never going to happen because I love Bella," Edward says

"You say that now, Edward" Sam says

"What will happen if I don't let Jacob in my life?" Edward asks

Sam looked down instantly, "Something terrible" he says, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Well what would it be?" Edward asks

"He would…die"

TBC…

Cliffhangers are a bitch

Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

"_He would…Die" _

IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor any of the characters. I'm just a writer writing how I think it should have happened. Thank you.

Edward froze. "Die?" he asks, looking at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Isn't that kind of drastic?" Edward asks, trying to hide the concern in his eyes.

"Not when you think about it. Like I said, when a werewolf imprints, the imprint is their soul mate. They are destined to be together no matter what anybody says. Even though you refuse to believe it sometimes, you are very important to Jacob." Sam says, looking at Edward.

"He could've fooled me" Edward says

"Well, I have to go. Here is Jake's number. You should get in touch with him" Sam says, turning to go.

Edward just watched him go. "I can't believe all this. How could Jacob Black have imprinted on me?"

Sam came back to La Push and knocked on Jacob's door. He answered.

"Hey Sam." he says, looking at him

"I talked to him for you" Sam says

Jacob's eyes widened a bit, "Really? What did he say?" he asks

"He was having a little bit of a hard time believing me, but I think he'll come through" Sam says, smiling.

"Well that's good." Jacob says

"I gave him your number" Sam says

"Why? He's not gonna get in touch with me" Jacob says.

Right as Jacob said that, his phone beeped. He blinked and took it out and looked at the new text message he had received.

'_Jacob, this is Edward. Meet me at the border. We NEED to talk. ASAP.' _

"What was that you were saying about him not getting in touch with you?" Sam asks

Jacob chuckled, "alright alright. I have to go meet him" he says. Sam nods.

"Remember, call out to us if you need us" Sam says.

Jacob nods as he walks out the door.

Edward was pacing around the border anxiously, thinking.

'_I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to hurt him, but he needs to be in my life. God, I'm so confused. Carlisle help me figure out what to do' _

Jacob walked over to him, "You okay, Edward?" he asks. Edward jumped a bit.

"Yes, fine" he says, looking Jacob over. Jacob was wearing jeans and a white tank top and his tanned skin stood out so beautifully that Edward could barely stand it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So, um…Sam told me that you…imprinted…on…me" Edward says

"Yeah…I'm really sorry. I can't control who I imprint on and I always thought I'd imprint on Bella, but I never did" Jacob says

"Sam also told me what will happen if we don't stay in contact" Edward says, looking into Jacob's eyes.

_Bad move _on Edward's part. Jacob's brown eyes almost bore into his soul as they gazed into his amber eyes with love and concern.

"I know. He just came and told me that he'd talked to you. Where do we go from here?" Jacob asks

"Well, I don't like you like that, but I will allow you to be in my life and I will be in yours" he says, looking at Jacob again.

Jacob was looking down. _'I don't like you like that' _was ringing in his head over and over again. He sighed and looked up slowly.

"That's fine. Oh and…could you not tell Bella? I think it would be better if we kept this to ourselves" Jacob says. Edward nods.

"I agree. This is a secret better left unsaid" Edward says.

"What's better left unsaid?" Bella asks as she walks up.

'_SHIT' _Jacob says in his head.

TTFN! Rate and Review plz! Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3 Will Bella find out?

'_SHIT' Jacob says in his head. _

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 3**

Jacob looked from Bella to Edward then raised an eyebrow

"How did you find us?" he asks

"Well, I went to Edward's house and he wasn't there so I asked Alice if she knew where he was and she brought me here" Bella says, pointing back toward the forest from where Alice came out.

"What did we interrupt?" Alice asks, glancing from Edward to Jacob

'_I'll tell you later, Alice. Just please get Bella out of here' _Edward says mentally

'_Seems to me like someone's got a deep dark secret that no one should know' _she replies

Edward just looked at her then glanced back at Jacob, "we'll finish this later, okay?" he asks

Jacob nodded.

"That reminds me, why are you two talking to each other?" Bella asks, looking from Jacob to Edward, "Don't you guys hate each other?" she asks

"It's…complicated" Jacob says, looking down.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "complicated how?" she asks

"Can we talk about this some other time? Things have just been a little crazy around here today…" he says, glancing at Edward

"Whatever Jake. I'll call you later" she says, turning to Edward. "Let's go home" she says. He nods and turns his back to Jacob and starts walking home with Bella and Alice, who turned and waved to Jacob quietly. Jacob watched him go with a gentle longing aching to run and grab him and kiss him but he subdued it and turned and went home as well.

When he got home, he went to the fridge and started eating. A lot. One could say that Jacob ate when he was stressed. He piled food into his body then closed the fridge to a wide-eyed Billy black staring at him.

"You okay, Jake?" he asks, giving his teenage son a once-over.

Jacob swallowed the mound of food that had been in his mouth and took a few deep breaths,

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine" he says, giving Billy a reassuring smile.

"alright, I'm just kind of worried about you. You've been acting a little strange lately" Billy says, staring at him.

"I'm fine. I'm working things out" he says, going past him and going into his room. He lay down on his bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

'_Bella almost found out today' _he says in his head to no one in particular.

'_Well be more careful next time' _Sam says, resting his elbows on Jacob's window sill.

"Don't do that, Sam. It's a little creepy" he says, looking over at him

"Like you're one to talk, Jake. How many times have you appeared randomly at Bella's window?" Sam asks

"Oh low blow dude" Jake says, hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"Please, you've said some harsher things in your lifetime" Sam says, chuckling lightly.

Jacob's phone beeped quietly.

He blinked and looked at it. _'1 new text message_' appeared on screen

He read the message and smiled a bit when he saw that it was from Edward.

'_Sry about 2day. Bella almost found out. Don't worry. Evrything is ok. We need to finish our conversation later. When are you free?' _was Edward's text.

Jacob began typing.

'_I r free for most of this week since it's summer. When do u want to finish this?' _Jacob texts back.

"Well, I'll let you and your bloodsucking boy toy have your time" Sam says, jumping down from the window.

Jacob threw a pillow after him in mock anger and chuckled. His phone beeped a few seconds later.

'_alright how about tomorrow night around 8? That way Bella won't be around or be 2 curious. On the border again?' _

Jacob began typing again, _'tomorrow is fine but does it have to be on the border becuz if it is the pack mite get suspicious' _

He waited patiently for Edward's reply.

'_Fine. How about my house then?' _Edward texts. Jacob smiled.

'_Alright. C u then' _he texts.

This would definitely be interesting. Jacob would be at Edward's house at 8 o' clock at night and they would be talking. Alone. In Edward's bedroom most likely. He would be all alone with his imprint. Yes. Tomorrow night would be very interesting indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Jacob black nor Edward Cullen nor Bella Swan nor Alice Cullen. I am just a writer doing what I do and NOT MAKING PROFIT.

Rate & Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4 Who is it?

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY **

**CHAPTER 4 **

_**THE NEXT NIGHT**_

Jacob Black slowly and cautiously knocked on Edward's door. He waited slowly for an answer. The door opened to reveal Alice Cullen.

"Hello Jacob, let me guess, you're here for Edward right?" she asks

"Y-yes" he says sheepishly, then he paused, "You…you didn't tell her…did you?" he asks.

Alice shook her head. "it's Edward's secret and he'll tell Bella when he's ready, or you will" she says. He nods. "Come in" she says.

Jacob came inside quietly and looked around. The Cullen house was _gorgeous_. There was lots of expensive furniture and other expensive non-necessities that the Cullens indulged in.

"Edward's room is upstairs" she says, pointing upstairs.

"Thanks" he says, smiling and heading upstairs.

'_Good luck, Jacob Black. I hope you don't get heartbroken. Be gentle with him Edward' _

Jacob knocked on Edward's bedroom door. "Come in" Edward says coolly.

Jacob walked in and found Edward laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling quietly.

"Are…you okay?" he asks as he sits down on the foot of Edward's bed.

"Yes, fine" Edward says, sitting up to look at him. Jacob was wearing torn up jeans and a skin-tight t-shirt that accentuated his every curve and muscle. God he was so beautiful…

'_Wait…No! Bad Edward! You don't like him like that. You have Bella_' he says internally

"So, where should we start?" Jacob asks, looking over at him.

"Like I said, I will keep you in my life because that will make everyone happy, including myself" he says.

Jacob nodded. "So…what do you want to do now?" he asks, looking at Edward.

"Um…what do friends normally do during times like this?" Edward asks.

"We could wrestle" Jacob says, looking over at him.

"alright. I like a challenge" Edward says, standing. Jacob stood as well and got into a fighting stance. Edward tackled him and they both fell to the ground. They started rolling around and fighting like two boys usually would….Until Jacob pinned Edward down by the forearms.

"Looks like I win, Edward" he says, smiling. Edward smiled back, "it would seem so" he says, looking up at Jacob. Edward gasped at what he saw. Jacob's face seemed to brighten, almost seemed illuminated. There were very dim lights, so it couldn't be that. He was confused.

The wolf and the vampire stared at each other for awhile before Jacob leaned in close,

"There's something I want to do right now…just to try it" he says softly. Edward blinked.

"Uh…okay" he says, still pinned down.

Jacob slowly and gently closed the space between their lips, embracing Edward's lips in a gentle kiss. Edward's eyes widened but he didn't try to fight. No, he liked this. He liked this a lot. Jacob was warm. Oh so warm. Edward slowly found his eyes closing and he slowly kissed back. This time Jacob's eyes widened but he didn't dare break it for fear that he would never get the chance to kiss Edward again. Jacob couldn't be happier. He felt warmth and joy wash over him like a tidal wave. Edward shivered as he felt it too. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jacob and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair, causing Jacob to moan softly. Edward gasped at the sensation he felt from Jacob's moan. It caused him to be…slightly aroused. He shivered and licked Jacob's lips, asking…no _begging_ permission to enter. Jacob happily obliged and opened his mouth, exploring Edward's mouth with his tongue while Edward did the same.

The wolf and the imprint continued to share in the deep, loving moment until the door opened quietly.

Edward reluctantly broke away to look to see who it was. His eyes widened, "Jacob, get off, looks like we have some explaining to do" Edward says. Jacob looked back to see who it was.

"…Fuck…" he says.

TBC R&R PLZ&TY!


	5. Chapter 5 sex on the beach?

"_Fuck" Jacob says. _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY **

_**Chapter 5 **_

Jacob slowly and, very reluctantly, got off Edward. He looked up into the faces of both Cullen sisters. He didn't mind Alice, but Rosalie was probably going to rip his head off for "contaminating her brother" or something of that sort.

"Well well well what do we have here, Edward?" Rosalie asks, looking Jacob over

"We were just…being boys…not doing anything inappropriate" Edward says

'_Complete and utter lie_' Rosalie says, raising a sleek eyebrow at Edward.

"Right, because any two girls who walk in on two seemingly straight teenage boys would find them making out and damn near dry-humping each other" Rosalie says, glaring at Jacob.

"Rose, be nice, please? Can we not fight?" Alice asks, winking at Jacob

"But he's a lycanthrope. He crossed the border. He's on our land" she says

"He had a good reason" Alice says

"Really? And just what would that be, Alice?" she asks

"I'll explain downstairs, let's let Jacob and Edward have some alone time" Alice says, grabbing Rosalie's wrist and dragging her out of the room and closing the door.

'_Sorry about her, boys. I'll explain and try to keep her in control but there's no knowing what will happen when she tells Emmett and Jasper' _Alice says in their heads. Jacob slowly gulped.

"Don't worry about them. You'll be fine. Carlisle can keep them in control" Edward says

"So…should we resume what we were doing?" Jacob asks, the slightest hint of hope in his voice

Edward shook his head, "we already went too far. Farther than I allowed myself to go. I think you should go" he says

Jacob looked at him then looked down sadly, "alright" he says, getting up and jumping out the window and landing on two feet and running toward La Push.

0o0o0o0o0o

'_Why did the girls have to come and kill the mood?' _Jacob asks softly in his head as he ran. He ran and ran and ran for miles, passing his house completely. He finally stopped when he got to the beach where he had taken Bella at one point. He sat on a large rock and leaned back on his hands, thinking about Edward quietly. He heard the sound of feet approaching him and he turned his head to see who it was.

Bella.

"What brings you here?" he asks, turning to face her

"I called your house and Billy said you weren't there so I figured you'd probably be here" she says, coming over to him and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I needed somewhere to come and think" he says

"About what?" she asks

"My life. It's really confusing right now" he says

"Do you want to talk about it, Jake?" she asks

"It's better if we didn't" he says

She frowned. "Why? Is it about me?" she asks.

He shook his head. "Then what's the problem?" she asks

"I just can't talk to you about it! Can't you understand that! I just need some alone time!" he says, turning his back to her.

She looked at his back sadly. "Okay…Jake I'm sorry. I don't know what you're going through…I understand. If you ever want to talk, you know how to contact me" she says, getting up and walking away. When she was far enough away, he sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain I see in your eyes. I just can't tell you' _he says mentally. His phone beeped. He looked at the text message he'd received.

'_I realize I may have been a little harsh. Sry. Didn't mean 2 b. Just rly confuzed and getting weird feelings in the pit of my stomach' _Edward texted

'_It's alright. I understand. I got a little carried away. I'm sry 2_' he texts, waiting for a reply

Within a few seconds, he'd received a reply.

'_I see. It's alright. I miss you' _

He raised an eybrow

'_That sounds like you might actually care about me. Watch what you say b4 I get my hopes up' _

'_I realize what I'm saying. The…kiss…between us made me realize that you are…special to me. Now that you're gone, I feel a little…empty' _

'_That's what happens when a wolf leaves his imprint' _

'_BTW, Sam said that you would die if I didn't let you in my life. What would you die from?' _

'_It's really complicated. Like Sam said, werewolves imprint on their soul mates. Well, if you were to reject me…my heart would break. I know this sounds really, really cliché, but if an imprint rejects the wolf, the wolf literally dies of a broken heart. Because you feel what I feel, you would be very, very depressed and you would die soon after' _

'…_wow…that's tough' _

'_I know, but I don't make the rules' _

"I wish you did though" Edward says, closing his phone and coming up behind him.

Jacob turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" he asks, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"I felt a longing to see you after you left, so I came here" he says, sitting down next to him and looking at him. "You seem sad"

"Like you said, you were a little harsh" Jacob says, looking down

Edward reached up and stroked Jacob's cheek lightly. Jacob's eyes widened and he looked at Edward, but leaned into the touch. The warmth and the cold mixed and Jacob felt complete.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Edward says

"It's alright. Just don't stop touching me, I feel complete" Jacob says, putting his hand on Edward's

"As do I" he says, running his thumb over Jacob's cheek. Jacob took a hold of Edward's hand and kissed it. Edward smiled then tilted Jacob's chin up, "Maybe it's not so bad that you imprinted on me" he says, leaning in very close. "We can't tell anyone about this, pup" he says. "Okay" Jacob says, closing the space between them and kissing Edward slowly and lovingly. Edward found himself slowly closing his eyes and kissing back, leaning into the warm, loving kiss that he was receiving. Jacob ran his hand through Edward's hair and lay back fully. Edward crawled on top of him and kissed him again. Jacob kissed back hungrily and wrapped his arms around Edward, licking Edward's lips. Edward immediately obliged and opened his mouth for Jacob. Jacob French kissed Edward and sucked his tongue, causing Edward to let out a soft gasp. Jacob thought for a moment then carefully cut his tongue so Edward could taste his blood. Edward gasped at the sweet taste flowing into his mouth but drank and sucked Jacob's tongue so the wound would heal quicker. After the wound healed, Edward and Jacob finally broke apart for air, looking at each other. Both were panting, both were smiling, both were ready.

"Edward?" Jacob asks

"Yes?" Edward replies

"There's too many clothes between us" Jacob says

"I agree" he says, smiling

TBC

Lol I know I'm evil


	6. Chapter 6 Going further

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 6**

Recap

"_Edward?" Jacob asks_

"_Yes?" Edward replies_

"_There's too many clothes between us" Jacob says_

"_I agree" Edward says _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Edward slowly ran his hand down Jacob's torso and fumbled with the hem of his shirt then pulled Jacob's shirt over his head. Jacob sat up a bit to make it easier for him. Edward smiled and kissed his neck as he pushed him back down. Jacob moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Edward tightly. Edward kissed and sucked on his neck. Jacob moaned louder and held him tightly, resisting the urge to dig his nails into Edward's back. Edward bit him and sucked the bite, "Ah…Edward…" Jacob says softly, head tilted back in pleasure. Edward smiled and ran his hand down to Jacob's pant line and started toying with his pants. Jacob sat up a bit and helped Edward undo his pants.

"Thanks…" Edward says, kissing him lightly.

"Any time" Jacob says, kissing back.

Edward pushed him down and kissed down his chest and torso, causing Jacob to shiver. Edward ran his hand up Jacob's thigh, loving the gasp he heard from Jacob and the soft whimper. "Edward…please…" he says, stroking Edward's hair. Edward smiled and slipped his hand into Jacob's pants and, very softly, rubbed him. Jacob's eyes shot open at the sudden pleasure and he let out a long, orgasmic moan. Edward purred and kissed Jacob again roughly and sloppily. Jacob kissed back just as roughly and bit down on Edward's lip before French kissing him. Edward slowly rubbed harder, feeling Jacob grow beneath him.

"My my, puppy is happy" he says

"Oh very happy" Jacob says, sucking Edward's tongue lightly.

Edward purred and stroked him with his cold hands, causing Jacob to shiver more. Edward continued to play with Jacob until Jacob just couldn't take it anymore and released into Edward's hand, panting hard. Edward chuckled and licked his hand clean, watching Jacob. Jacob was laying flat on his back, panting hard and sweating a bit after Edward's intense play.

"Are…are we done?" Jacob asks, praying that Edward would say no.

"I'm not sure, I'm really into this play we have going on" he says, kissing Jacob's cheek.

Jacob smiled, "If Bella finds out, we're so dead" he says, leaning into the kiss. He liked that Edward was being so gentle. Edward had been gentle with him already but he especially liked it now. He stroked Edward's hair softly and kissed the top of his head.

"I think we sh-" Edward started to say but was cut off by Jacob kissing him and pushing him down so that now Edward was the one laying on his back. Edward smiled and kissed back, hand on the back of Jacob's head so Jacob couldn't break it. Jacob licked Edward's lips, "Open up" he says. Edward very happily obliged, letting Jacob French kiss him. Jacob began unbuttoning Edward's shirt slowly, making Edward wait. Edward whined and helped him. Jacob chuckled and pushed Edward's shirt open, kissing down his neck, gently sucking on the nape and leaving a hicky, to his chest. He nipped all over Edward's chest and collar bone. Edward arched into it, hand still on the back of Jacob's head.

Alright…TTFN.

Can't let you have EVERYTHING in one chapter now can I?


	7. Chapter 7 We were that close

"I think we sh-" Edward started to say but was cut off by Jacob kissing him and pushing him down so that now Edward was the one laying on his back. Edward smiled and kissed back, hand on the back of Jacob's head so Jacob couldn't break it. Jacob licked Edward's lips, "Open up" he says. Edward very happily obliged, letting Jacob French kiss him. Jacob began unbuttoning Edward's shirt slowly, making Edward wait. Edward whined and helped him. Jacob chuckled and pushed Edward's shirt open, kissing down his neck, gently sucking on the nape and leaving a hicky, to his chest. He nipped all over Edward's chest and collar bone. Edward arched into it, hand still on the back of Jacob's head.

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY **

**CHAPTER 7**

Jacob smiled and lay Edward down, kissing down his chest to his pant line. He sucked right above Edward's pant line and undid his pants with his tongue. Edward smiled and ran his hand through Jacob's hair. Jacob kissed him and spoke,

"So…do you want to play or just get straight to the good stuff?" Jacob asks, looking at him.

"Well everything's good when I'm with you" Edward says, smiling and gently stroking his cheek. Jacob leaned into it then froze, turning his head.

"what is it?" Edward asks, looking to where Jacob was.

"The pack is here" Jacob says, getting off of Edward. Edward re-buttoned his pants and put his shirt back on, covering the many hickies Jacob had left. Jacob put his shirt back on and watched as the pack ran over to him in wolf form.

'_What are you guys doing here?' _Jacob asks in his head

'_We heard some interesting sounds coming from over here and we thought we'd come check it out' _Paul says, glaring at Edward.

'_Why is he here?' _Embry asks

'_It's not your business' _Jacob says, looking at all of them. They all looked back at him.

'_Sam, help me out here' _Jacob says, looking at the pack leader with pleading eyes. Sam let out a big wolf sigh.

'_Guys, let's leave them alone. They were obviously just talking' _Sam says, turning. The pack all glared at Edward one more time before turning to go.

Jacob sighed and turned to Edward, "You heard all of that didn't you?" he asks. Edward nodded. "I'm really sorry, ignore them. They're just trying to protect me" he says, looking down slowly. Edward sighed, compassion in his eyes. He tilted Jake's head up with a finger,

"Hey, don't be sad. You didn't know they would come here. They did kill the mood though" he says. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah they did, but…I'm sure we can finish this some other time" Jake says, running a finger down Edward's chest. Edward smiled and shivered a bit.

"I look forward to it" he says, leaning in and kissing Jacob. Jacob smiled and kissed back, hand on Edward's cheek. Edward tilted his head to the side, frenching him gently. He purred and frenched back, hands on Edward's hips. Edward broke it before they got too carried away.

"I've got to get home. I'll be in touch" he says, kissing Jacob's hand and rushing off. Jacob was still blushing when he left.

EDWARD'S POV

Edward sped back to his house and up to his room. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

'God that time with Jacob was so great' he says in his head, smiling a bit. Then, he frowned.

'but what about Bella?' he asks, running his hands through his hair. He turned on his side and looked out the window. He heard his door open and he turned and saw Alice.

"Alice? What is it?" he asks.

"Edward, Bella's in trouble" she says. He sat bolt upright. "Where?" he asks. She told him and he sped there.

GENERAL POV

By the time Edward got there James, Laurent, and Victoria were already in huge fights with all the wolves. Edward looked around for Bella, found her, and handed her off to Alice so he could go beat the CRAP out of James. He looked around and saw James and Jacob in an intense stare-down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Edward sped over and tackled James. Jacob watched until Edward got pinned to a tree, then he jumped and bit James in the neck. James roared in pain and dropped Edward, trying to pry the giant jaws off his neck. Jacob let go with a large chunk of James' flesh. Edward had started a fire by now and he told Jacob what to do. Jacob nodded and dragged James over to the fire. Edward jumped on him and twisted his head to the side hard, snapping his neck and then severing it. Jacob ripped both his arms off and one of his legs and they threw the body into the fire. After they made sure it was ash, they turned to see that Victoria and Laurent had run off. Edward looked at Jacob

"Thank you" he says. Jacob nodded and nudged him over to Bella.

'_Take care of her. Talk to me later. Make sure she's okay'_ he says telepathically. Edward nodded and went over to Bella and the Cullens took her to the hospital. Jacob ran home and waited for Edward to get in touch with him, which he did later that night.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jacob's phone vibrated and he read the text message he got.

'_Bella's going to be fine. I had to suck out the venom because James did bite her, but she's alright_' he read.

'_Thank God. I was worried. How are you? I saw you get thrown around a little bit_' he texts.

'_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I kind of have an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach though' _

'_Oh that's just because I'm not there' Jacob texts, chuckling a bit_.'

'_Of course it is. My body is aching to continue our little session from earlier.' _

'_Stop by any time.'_

Jacob stopped texting when he heard a knock on the window. He looked over and saw Sam. He opened the window.

"Is it hard to use the door?" he asks

"Strange coming from you" Sam says, chuckling. Then, he got serious. "Jake, you're going to have to tell the pack sooner or later" he says, looking at him.

Jacob sighed, "I know" he says, looking down.

"Jake, I can tell that you need him" Sam says. Jacob nodded.

"I've fallen for him Sam. I've fallen hard."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Transfer

"I've fallen for him Sam. I've fallen hard."

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 8**

Sam nodded, "I'm glad you can accept it. Your world basically consists of nothing but Edward now. He's your everything. You can't live without him" he says. Jacob nodded.

"Well, I have to get home to Emily, but I'll see you around. Any time you need to talk, I'm here for you" Sam says, smiling and lightly punching him on the arm. Jacob smiled and did the same and watched Sam walk off. He sighed and listened to the activity of the house. The TV was on and he guessed that Billy was watching a game. Hell for all he knew Charlie could've been there. He took a deep breath and got up, going out to the living room.

"Dad?" Jacob asks, looking at his dad

"What's up, Jake?" Billy asks, turning around in the wheelchair to face him

"There's something I need to tell you" he says, sitting down on the sofa

"I'm all ears, son" he says, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well…I…I imprinted" he says. Billy's eyes widened in shock and a huge grin spread all over his face.

"Really? That's great! On who?" Billy asks, excitement in his voice.

"Dad…it's hard for me to say this. You might not like who I imprinted on" Jacob says, looking down. Billy raised an eyebrow and watched Jacob take a deep breath then look directly into his eyes.

"Edward Cullen…" he whispers very softly. So softly that Billy almost didn't hear it. His eyes widened in shock.

"Really? That's…surprising" Billy says, looking at Jacob sulk. "Jake…were you afraid to tell me?" he asks. Jacob slowly nodded, still not looking at him.

"Why? Did you think that I would reject you? That I would turn you away because of something you can't control?" Billy asks. Jacob paused, then nodded. Billy, sighed. "Jake, I would never EVER do that. You're my son and I love you" he says. Jacob smiled and hugged him tightly, holding it. "Thanks Dad" Jacob says, breaking it.

Billy broke the hug and looked up at him, "you need to be around Edward as much as possible. Looks like you'll be transferring to Forks High then" he says. Jacob's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

"really? Are you sure the others won't be pissed?" he asks, "If they are, they can shove it" Billy says. Jacob laughed. "That's why I love you dad" he says, turning and going into his room. He lay down on his bed and took out his phone and called Edward. The phone rang four times and then Edward picked up.

"_Hello?" _he asks

"Hey Edward" Jacob says, a large grin on his face.

"_Jacob? What do you need?"_ Edward asks, a bit of annoyance in his voice. Jacob noticed that and frowned.

"Well…I just wanted to tell you that I told Billy that I imprinted on you" he says, deciding to leave the part about transferring schools a surprise.

There was a pause. _"…And?" _Edward asks

"He's cool with it. What's with you? You seem annoyed" he says

"_Well I'm taking care of Bella right now and you interrupted us"_ Edward says. Jacob's eyes widened and he stared at the phone.

"…I see. Well, I'll leave you to it" Jacob says, hanging up and sighing. He was going to transfer to Edward and Bella's school tomorrow, and if Edward was still acting the way he was today, things would definitely be interesting.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jacob woke to Billy holding a piece of bacon under his nose. He sat up in bed and Billy gave him the bacon.

"You gotta get to school, Jake" Billy says. Jacob's eyes widened.

"Yes I do" he says, getting up and throwing on some non-ripped jeans and a semi-tight black t-shirt. He downed his breakfast, grabbed his backpack, and rode to Forks High on his motorcycle.

When Jacob got there, he took off his helmet and realized that several people, mostly girls, were staring at him. He put his helmet in his bag and went inside to get his schedule. He looked at it and saw that his first period class was Biology. He found it and opened the door slowly. The teacher looked over at him,

"Ah yes. Everyone, we have a new student. This is Jacob Black" the teacher says.

Edward's head snapped up from the notes he had been writing and Bella's eyes widened. The teacher decided that Jacob would have to sit with Edward and Bella because there were no available seats and Jacob said he knew them. He took a seat at the end of the table closest to Edward, getting some paper out to write notes. Edward was still in shock, staring at Jacob.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" he asks softly

"I transferred here because Billy thought it would be better for me" he says, smiling at him. Edward leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Edward asks, leaning in close to him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Jacob says.

"You just put yourself in danger of Bella finding out. If she does, we're both in a lot of trouble" Edward says. Jacob frowned and stared at him.

'we'd probably be in less danger if we talked in our heads' Jacob says telepathically

'_true'_ Edward says.

'Why are you acting so weird? You were really annoyed yesterday and it seems like you don't want to be around me' Jacob says.

'_I was with Bella yesterday and I had to act like that around my family because Alice is the only one that knows. I don't think the others would accept that. Most of my family, except Carlisle, Esme, and Alice hate your kind. You know that. I'm putting on an act of not wanting to be around you so we don't get discovered'_ Edward says.

Jacob nodded and then decided to get a little evil and to torment Edward a little for acting so weird with him. He started thinking about all the times he and Edward had kissed. H smiled and started thinking about his and Edward's make out sessions and the time they'd almost had sex but hadn't. He continued on, now thinking of fantasies about what could happen between them. He glanced over at Edward, who now had his legs crossed and was resting his head in his hand, his eyes closed. Jacob smiled and started thinking many kinky things about what he could do to Edward and what Edward could do to him. Edward couldn't take it anymore. When the bell rang, he grabbed Jacob's arm and told Bella not to follow them. He dragged Jacob outside and around the corner, away from everyone else. Once they got there, Edward pinned him to the wall and glared at him.

"What was that all about?" he asks, icy hands holding onto Jacob's warm biceps.

"Just thinking about what could happen between us" Jacob says, smiling. Edward sighed and Jacob put his hands on Edward's hips and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply and pressing their bodies together. Edward looked around for people then kissed back deeply. Jacob smiled and put his hands on the small of Edward's back, tracing little circles and grinding their hips together. Edward let out a soft moan and ran a hand through Jacob's hair. Jacob smiled and broke it.

"We should probably get back inside so Bella doesn't worry" he says, stroking Edward's cheek. Edward leaned into it and sighed.

"I suppose we should" he says. Jake kissed both of Edward's hands and went back inside with him. They looked at the clock and discovered that it was lunch time. They walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table, with all the other cullens and the other students staring at them. Jacob got some food and sat down with Edward again. Edward smiled at him and some girls stared at him. Jacob looked over at them and the girls squealed and looked away.

"Seems like you're getting a fan club" Edward says, smiling.

"Mine will never be as big as yours" Jacob says, smiling back at him.

Edward stifled a laugh and Jacob thought for a moment and then busted out in laughter.

"oh god that is the biggest that's what she said in the world!" Jacob says

"Wouldn't it be that's what HE said?" Edward asks. Jacob laughed again and nodded. He started eating quietly, watching Edward the entire time. Edward smiled and looked at Jacob with compassion in his eyes. That is, until Bella sat in between them.

"What is going on with you two?" she asks, looking between them.

"Nothing's going on. What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asks

"Yeah Bells, what are you talking about?" Jacob asks. Bella sighed and glared at both of them. "Guys, I'm not stupid! I see that there is something going on here and I want to know what it is!" she says demandingly. Both boys rolled their eyes and glared at each other.

"I decided to put up with him for you" Edward says through mock-clenched teeth.

"I'm using all my will power not to tear him in half" Jacob says, glaring at him. Under the table, Jacob ran his foot slowly up Edward's leg, causing Edward to shiver involuntarily.

"What was that?" Bella asks

"nothing. I just…got a little cold…colder" Edward says.

The lunch period progressed awkwardly and then the bell rang and they each went to their next class. Jacob had all the same classes that Edward did and he had fun with Edward in each class, causing Edward discomfort and making him wish they were in a private place so he could jump Jacob right then and there. The bell signaling the end of the day rang and Edward damn near sprang out of his chair, grabbing his backpack and turning to Jacob. He leaned in close,

"I'll get you back, Jacob" he whispers into Jacob's ear, making it Jacob's turn to shiver.

"I look forward to it, Edward" Jacob says. And with that, both boys went to their respective rides and went home.

Well…hope you enjoyed! Bella is dangerously close to finding out. More action in the next one! I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters


	9. Chapter 9 Going ALL the way

"I look forward to it, Edward" Jacob says. And with that, both boys went to their respective rides and went home.

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: WARNING! LEMON!**

When Jacob got home, he went up to his room and found Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, and Seth. He looked around at all of them.

"Something I should know, guys?" he asks

"Why didn't you tell us?" Embry asks, Jacob sighed.

"I wanted to, but I didn't think you guys would accept it" he says, looking down

"I don't" Quil says, Leah nods in agreement

"It's not something I can control guys, you know that" he says, glancing at all of them

"We know that…but you smell like bloodsucker" Sam says, "So…we're going to decide on whether or not to keep you in the pack" he says, looking down.

Jacob's eyes widened, "Seriously? All because I imprinted on Edward? Look I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do about it…" he says

"We're sorry Jake, but we've made our decision" Sam says. He lead the others to the window and they all jumped out. Jacob sat on his bed and stared at the floor for a minute then tears welled in his eyes.

"I can't believe Sam turned on me like that…How could he?" he asks to no one in particular. Jacob lay down on his side and cried softly for what felt like an hour but was only ten minutes. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and he jumped five feet in the air. He turned around and saw Edward.

"Dammit Man don't do that!" Jacob says, hand over his heart, eyes stained red.

"Jake…what's wrong? I felt extreme sadness so I came here to see if you were alright" Edward says, putting his hands on Jacob's shoulders. Jacob looked at the floor and felt more tears coming to his eyes.

"Sam said he and the others might kick me out of the pack" he says softly. Edward's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" he asks

"For imprinting on you" he says, starting to shake lightly. Edward pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward as well and cried into Edward's shoulder. Edward stroked his hair comfortingly and whispered sweet words into his ear to make him feel better. Jacob sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks" he says softly.

"For what?" Edward asks, wiping away one last tear

"Being here for me…when no one else would" he says. Edward smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Wanna come back to my place? It would probably make you feel better" Edward says

"Do your folks know?" he asks

"Not yet, but we could tell them" Edward says. Jacob thought about it then nodded.

"alright. Let's go" he says.

Edward smiled and pulled Jacob onto his back just like he always did with Bella and ran toward his house.

888888

When Edward arrived at his house, he set Jacob down and opened the door. He went inside and waited for Jacob to come in. Jacob was hesitant.

"Come inside, Jake" he says, taking Jacob's hand and bringing him inside. Jacob looked around slowly. He heard the rustling of the other Cullens inside the house and he sat down on the sofa like Edward told him to. Edward sat down next to him and smiled, "Don't be nervous" he says, kissing his temple. All the other Cullens came downstairs and sat down.

"So what did you want to tell us, Edward?" Carlisle asks, glancing at Jacob.

"Well…Alice already knows…but it's time we tell the rest of the family" Edward says. All the Cullens except Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Jake imprinted on me…and we've kissed…and made out" Edward says. All the Cullens' eyebrows raised and they all stared at Jacob.

"Seriously?" Emmett asks. Edward and Jacob both nod slowly.

"Well, werewolves can't control their imprinting, and I'm not mad" Carlisle says, smiling at Edward.

"I'm fine with it…as long as you don't hurt him" Alice says to Jacob. Jacob smiled a bit and Edward took his hand. Esme nodded in agreement.

"This is seriously fucked up…but…okay" Emmett says

"I agree" Jasper says. Everyone looked at Rosalie.

"You won't last three days" she says, glaring at Jacob. Jacob sighed and looked down.

"I expected someone not to like it" he says. Edward looked at him sadly.

"It'll be okay" he says, kissing his cheek. Jacob smiled and Edward stood up and took Jacob's hand, helping him upstairs and to his room. The first thing that Jacob noticed was that there was a new, king-sized bed in the room.

"What up with the bed?" Jacob asks.

"I bought it in case you ever came over again" Edward says, going over and sitting on the bed. Jacob watched him for a moment then went over and sat on Edward's lap. Edward rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him.

"Everything will be okay" he says, kissing Jacob's temple.

Jacob nodded and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for awhile then Edward lay back, bringing Jacob down with him. Jacob opened his eyes a bit as he felt himself being pulled down. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, nuzzling into his chest. Edward tilted Jacob's head up and kissed him lovingly. Jacob kissed back, holding him close and French kissing him gently. Edward French kissed him back and adjusted so that Jacob was on top of him, hand on the back of Jacob's head. Jacob broke the kiss and moved to Edward's neck, kissing and sucking hard. Edward gasped and moaned, running his hands down Jacob's back. Jacob bit him and sucked the bite, running his warm hands under Edward's shirt. He shivered and ran his hands lower…down to Jacob's ass. Jacob gasped and panted hard, biting his lip. Edward smiled and squeezed, making Jacob cry out. Suddenly, the wolf in Jacob came out and he smiled, ripping Edward's shirt off. He kissed Edward's collar bone, then trailed his tongue over Edward's torso and abs. Edward gasped sharply and shivered, arching his back hard and gripping the sheets. Jacob smiled and began undoing Edward's pants as Edward pulled Jacob's shirt off. Jacob smiled again and pulled Edward's boxers off. Edward blushed deeply and looked up at Jacob. Jacob undid his own pants and ran his hands down Edward's thighs, making him gasp and bite his lip.

"I-is the continuation of the o-other night?" he asks, eyes closed, back arched hard. Jacob nodded.

"Smart boy" he says, undoing his own pants and pulling them off. Edward helped Jacob get his own boxers off. Both boys stopped for a moment, staring at the beautiful creature before them. Then, slowly, Jacob nodded and lifted Edward's legs. Edward closed his eyes tightly and gripped the sheets. Jacob slowly entered him. Edward gasped and his back arched even more, if it was physically possible. Jacob moaned and began thrusting into Edward at a moderate pace, causing him to moan Jacob's name. Jacob shivered at that and kissed Edward again, continuing to thrust into him.

"J-jake…please" Edward says

"Please what?" Jacob asks, trailing a finger down Edward's cheek.

"Harder…" he says softly. Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish, love" Jacob says, thrusting harder into him. Edward cried out loudly and dug his nails into Jacob's back, making him cry out in sync with Edward. Jacob continued picking up pace, thrusting harder and faster. Edward cried out louder and came, panting hard. Jacob moaned and came with him, panting as well. Jacob lay down on top of Edward and Edward's arms instantly found their way around Jacob's waist. They lay there, panting together and smiling.

"That was the BEST sex I've had in a long time" Edward says. Jacob smiled.

"Good. We should do it again soon" Jacob says, smiling up at him. Edward nodded. They continued to stay like that until Jacob fell asleep.

888888

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jacob woke up when he felt movement from under him. He sat up and stretched and saw Edward getting dressed.

"What're you doing?" he asks

"Getting ready for school" Edward says.

"SHIT!" Jacob exclaims, jumping out of bed and putting on the clothes he had worn the previous day. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob from behind and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"Your phone was buzzing earlier. I think you have a voicemail" he says. Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket and listened to the voicemail.

"_Hey Jake…It's me, Sam. We talked it over with the pack and we've made a decision. I'm sorry. You're no longer welcome here. You're probably wondering why I turned on you. I talked to Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth about it and none of them liked it. I'm so sorry. Come pack your things and get off of our territory" _

Jacob's eyes widened and Edward squeezed him lovingly. Jacob took a deep breath and gathered himself.

"I'll be fine. Can I get a ride to school?" he asks. Edward nodded and took Jacob out to the Volvo and helped him in the car. He smiled and Edward went over to his side and sat down, then winced.

"Ow…my ass" he says. Jacob grinned in success.

888888

**A/N: Yeah…sorry I made the ending kind of depressing, but I needed to add something in. It brought Edward and Jacob closer together. LOL **

**:D I liked this chapter except for the evil pack! GRRRR**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Fine In Exile

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 10**

Edward and Jacob drove to La Push and Edward parked at Jacob's house. Billy and Sam were waiting outside for him.

"Why did you bring him here?" Sam asks

"He's my mate…He goes where I go" Jacob says. Sam and Billy rolled their eyes and let him in. Edward walked in with him and they packed Jacob's things. Jacob packed quickly, just wanting to get out of there. Edward knew that and he came up behind Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. Jacob took a deep breath and leaned into it.

"Let's go" Edward says, taking his hand and leading him out. Jacob carried his bag and walked out with him, head down the whole time. Edward helped him into the car and Sam came over to him.

"Jake…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have turned on you…but I didn't have a choice" Sam says

"That's bull and you know it, Sam" Jacob says, looking up and glaring at him. If looks could kill, Sam would be SO dead right now. Jacob glared at him as Edward backed out of the driveway and drove away. Once they were far enough gone, Jacob started crying softly. Edward looked over at him and took his hand, stroking his hand softly. Jacob leaned on the window and slowly breathed. Just breathed. In and out, in and out. Edward got out and opened the door for Jacob, helping him with his stuff. Jacob and Edward went inside and were greeted with many questioning stares from all the other Cullens.

"The pack abandoned me" Jacob says, looking down. All of the Cullens' eyes, except Edward's, widened.

"Oh My God…Jacob I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?" Carlisle asks. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and relax" he says, running upstairs. Edward quickly followed. When Edward got to their room, he was greeted with a tight, TIGHT, hug. It would have crushed a normal person, but then again Edward wasn't normal. He held Jacob until Jacob suddenly bolted upright.

"What is it?" Edward asks

"A scent…I recognize it…I think it's…Victoria" Jacob says. Edward's eyes widened and he sniffed.

"That's her" he says. Jacob shifted and looked up at Edward.

"I'm going to go see what she's doing. You get your family and make sure Bella is safe" Jacob says telepathically. Edward nodded in understanding. Jacob turned to go out the window.

"I love you" Edward says. Jacob looked back at him and gave him a big wolf grin.

"Love you too."

8888888888888888

Jacob got there before the Cullens and he was shocked to see that Victoria had help this time, and they were giving the wolves a run for their money. Sam was about to get attacked but Jacob jumped and bit the vampire's arm. The vampire roared in pain and tried to pry Jacob's huge canines out of his arm but to no avail. Jacob finally let go. Sam was staring at him.

'_Less Staring more fighting, Sam' _

'_What are you doing here? We kicked you out and you came back?' _

'_Yes' _Jacob dodged an oncoming vampire. Then the Cullens showed up. Jacob smiled internally and continued fighting. Bella was there and Jacob narrowed his eyes. He protected her as best as he could. A vampire lunged at Edward and he attacked it, ripping it apart. Edward smiled and helped him. They continued fighting for hours, with the Cullens really having little to worry about…that is until they caught sight of Jacob fighting with Victoria. Jacob was out of breath and panting. Victoria chuckled and attacked Jacob, pinning him to the ground. Jacob snarled and she chuckled.

"Silly wolfy" Victoria says. She bit into him.

"JACOB NO!" Edward yells out, staring at Victoria with seething hate in his eyes. Edward ran at her and punched her repeatedly while Alice and Rosalie started a fire. Emmett and Jasper helped Edward rip Victoria apart shamelessly and quickly while Carlisle and Esme tended to Jacob. Edward ran over after Victoria died and knelt down next to Jacob.

"Jake…Jake please be okay" he says. Bella slowly walked over.

"Edward…this isn't normal behavior for you, WHAT is going on?" she asks. He stood.

"I can't talk to you like this" Edward says.

"Carlisle…take him to the hospital" Edward says. Carlisle nodded and picked Jacob up. Edward helped him carry Jacob to the car and set him gently inside. He rode in the car with Jacob.

"Please Jake…please don't die on me…I…I need you. Stay with me" he says, stroking Jacob's hair softly the entire time. When they got to the hospital, Carlisle took Jacob into an O.R. and did his work. He cleaned Jacob of all the venom and treated his pretty severe wounds. He placed Jacob in room 24 and Edward was instantly at his side. Edward pulled up a chair and held his hand all night, admiring his beautiful mate.

~The Next Day~

Around 11 a.m. Jacob finally opened his eyes. Edward smiled as he saw this. Jacob groaned.

"Where am I?" he asks

"You're in the hospital" Edward says, "Remember? Victoria attacked you? Almost killed you?" Edward asks

"Oh yeah…" Jacob says, chuckling a bit. Edward crawled into the hospital bed with him and lay his head on Jacob's chest. Jacob stroked his hair, kissing his forehead. At that moment, Carlisle walked in.

"Aww…hello lovebirds" he says, smiling brightly at his son and his mate.

"Hey Carlisle" Jacob says.

"Well…you're pretty much fine. You had a bit of internal bleeding. Had we not got the venom out when we did, you would have died. You are incredibly lucky" Carlisle says, warmth in his eyes. Jacob smiled.

"I heard everything you said Edward" he says

Edward blushed, "Well it's all true" he says. Jacob kissed him and Carlisle left and then…Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul came in. Edward glared at them all.

"Why are you here, Sam?" Edward asks

"We need to have a word with Jacob" Sam says

"Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of him" Jacob says. The wolves sighed.

"Fine. Jake…why did you help us?" Sam asks

"I was just trying to help protect everyone. It's my duty as a werewolf" Jacob says

"Well…I know that we were all part of that fight…and you protected all of us at least once. Why?" Embry asks

"Because at one point you guys were my friends…and I still care about you" Jacob says, Edward stroked his torso gently.

"Well…thanks" all the wolves say, looking down.

"You should all be ashamed. Jacob gave you the best years of his life and you just abandon him in his time of need. He was your friend, your pack member, your family member" Edward says. "He risked his life to save you and you guys treat him like this" he says. Jacob rubbed his arm.

"Shh, Edward. It's alright" he says

"No it's not" Edward says, glaring at all the other wolves, who were looking at the floor. Jacob kissed his cheek.

"Guys…I'm fine. I can handle being in exile. I have someone who loves me FOR ME and would never turn me away because I did something they thought was wrong" he says, hugging Edward close. Edward smiled and nuzzled into Jacob.

"Well…it was good to see you Jake" Sam says, turning and walking out. The other wolves all said similar things and left. Jacob sighed and Carlisle came back in.

"Well, it looks like you're fine Jacob. You're free to go" Carlisle says. Jacob smiled and sat up slowly.

"Just be careful because of your ribs" Carlisle says. Jacob nodded and Edward helped him out of bed. He took the help and stood, wobbling a bit. Edward supported him and smiled.

"That's my wolfy" he says. Jacob smiled and walked out to the car with some help. Edward opened the door for him and he got in. Edward got in the driver's side and drove back to the Cullen household. Edward helped him inside and over to the sofa. Jacob sat down and Edward sat down next to him. Jacob lay his head on Edward's shoulder, Edward's arm immediately wrapped around his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile until Alice rushed in and hugged Jacob.

"Are you alright? Oh my god if you're hurt someone's gonna die" she says

"Alice…I'm fine" Jacob says, smiling.

Alice smiled and let him go and Edward picked him up bridal-style and carried him up to their room. Jacob smiled and held on to him. When he was set down, he saw that all his stuff had been unpacked.

"Alice must have been here while we were gone" Edward says

"Apparently" Jacob says. Edward helped him lay down on their bed and lay down next to him. Jacob nuzzled into him and inhaled his scent. Edward chuckled and held him close. Jacob slowly fell asleep, just happy that he was in Edward's arms. Edward kissed his forehead.

"I promise that I will never let you get hurt like this again. I will protect you with my life" he says. He closed his eyes as well and actually, for the first time in 100+ years, found himself falling asleep.

888888888888888888888888

**A/N: YES HE FELL ASLEEP! HAHA! Take that Twilight…Anyways. I liked this chapter. It was fluffy. But not too fluffy in my mind. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11 Telling Bella

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **Here's chapter 11, hope you guys enjoy!

88888888888888

When Edward woke up, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god I fell asleep" Edward says, Jacob chuckled and looked over from the closet.

"Yes you did" he says. He put on a tight black shirt and jeans. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, that was the first time I've slept in over 100 years" Edward says

"Wow. Good for you. Hey, what do you have in human food? I'm starving" Jacob says. Edward chuckled and got up, going downstairs with Jacob. They ran into Alice.

"Morning boys" she says

"Morning" Jacob says. "Oh…Alice, I had a question for you" he says

"fire away" she says.

"How did you know that I was in the hospital?" he asks

"Well Carlisle called me, of course" she says. Jacob nodded. Alice smiled and hugged Jacob then kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Bye boys" she says. Jacob waved and Edward muttered 'goodbye' sleepily. Jacob went over to the fridge and looked around.

"Damn you guys don't have anything" he says. "Oh wait. I see raw meat" he says, taking it out. He cut it up quickly and devoured half of it.

"You like that meat, Jake?" Edward asks. Jacob gave him a big grin and nodded. Edward chuckled and his phone rang. He sighed and looked at the screen.

"Of course" he says.

"Who is it?" Jacob asks.

"Hi Bella" Edward says. Jacob rolled his eyes and finished the meat. He rested his chin on Edward's shoulder and listened.

"_Edward I've had enough of you lying to me. WHAT is going on between you and Jake?" _she asks, irritation dripping off her voice.

"I think if you want to talk about this situation, you should come over here because this is a conversation to be had face to face" Edward says.

"_Fine I will. See you in about 20 minutes" _she says.

"Alright" Edward says. Right before Edward hung up, Jacob yelled out 'see ya, Bells!' into the phone. They briefly heard 'wait was that Jake?' before the call ended. Jacob laughed and put the meat into the fridge again, Edward wrapped his arms around him. Jacob smiled and turned around in Edward's arms, wrapping his own arms around Edward's neck and kissing him. Edward kissed back happily, closing his eyes. Jacob tilted his head to the side a bit and French kissed Edward lovingly. Edward shivered and French kissed him back. Edward pushed Jacob onto the counter so Jacob was sitting and Jacob smiled and wrapped his legs around Edward's waist. Edward smiled and kissed Jacob's neck, causing Jacob to gasp and tilt his chin up immediately. Jacob moaned and Edward sucked all over his neck, leaving several hickeys. Edward bit into Jacob's neck but not drinking his blood. Jacob cried out his name lovingly, digging his nails into Edward's back. Edward moaned loudly and sucked the bite, making Jacob run his hands down Edward's back, nails still in Edward's back. Edward swore loudly when he heard the door bell ring. Jacob pulled him close so that Edward couldn't leave him and Alice answered the door.

"Bella?" what are you doing here?" she asks

"I'm here to see Edward" Bella says, very irritated. Alice rushed into the kitchen.

"Uh, guys, Bella's here" she says.

"Send her in" Edward says. Alice looked at Jacob's neck.

"Damn Ed, leave his neck alone for a few days" she says, going out and getting Bella. A few moments later, Bella walked in. Edward and Jacob had untangled from each other and Jacob was still sitting on the counter.

"What's going on between you two?" she asks

"What do you mean, bells?" Jacob asks

"Don't play dumb with me Jake. You know what I'm talking about" she says. Edward sighed.

"We better tell her" he says. Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Well…first you should know that Jacob imprinted" Edward says

"That's great but what does that have to do with you?" she asks

"Everything. Because he imprinted on me" Edward says softly, smiling. Jacob smiled back and Bella's eyes widened.

"You son of a bitch!" she yells at Jacob, running at him. Edward held her off.

"Calm down Bella. Wolves can't control who they imprint on. You know that. Jacob has told you that several times" Edward says.

"Why are you defending him? You hate him!" she says

"Quite the opposite, actually" Jacob says triumphantly. "He loves me. He told me so himself after we HAD SEX" he says, rubbing it in. He knew this would probably end their friendship so he didn't care anymore. Bella's eyes widened even more.

"You two had sex?" she asks angrily

"Yeah" Jacob says, wrapping his arms around Edward's shoulders. Edward smiled and leaned into it.

"Oh so you'll have sex with him but not with me?" she asks

"Bella you don't understand. I have to be so gentle with you. I have to treat you like you'll break. I don't have to do that with Jake. He's not going to break, he's not going to fall apart and I don't have to be gentle" Edward says. He tilted his head back and kissed Jacob's cheek. Bella pouted.

"What does this mean for us?" she asks

"It means you get the hell out of my house" Jacob says. "Wait…is that okay to say?"

"Well you do live here now. So technically it is your house" Edward says, smiling up at him.

"Do you even care that he basically just kicked me out?" she asks.

"Well, I've found my soul mate and you're nothing to me anymore so no not really" he says. Jacob chuckled and Bella screamed for a few minutes. She wasn't screaming anything she was just screaming. Jasper came in.

"Bella shut up" he says, sending calming waves her way.

"Leave me alone, Jasper" she says, going over and slapping Jacob hard. Jacob's head turned quickly to the side then snapped back.

"I've had worse" he says. Bella was holding her hand.

"Fuck that hurt!" she yells angrily, tears streaming down her face. "I'll never forget this, Jacob. You stole my boyfriend!" she yells out.

"I did not steal him, Bella. He came running!" Jacob says, pulling Edward close, turning him around, and kissing him very deeply. Edward smiled and kissed back and Bella screamed again and ran out. Jacob broke the kiss when she left.

"Well at least she knows now" Jacob says, kissing Edward's forehead.

"Yeah, I feel better now that she does" Edward says, helping Jacob off the counter. Jacob smiled.

"Thank you love" he says.

"Of course" Edward says happily, flashing him a pearly white grin. Jacob grinned back and walked upstairs with Edward to go get ready for the day.

88888888888888

A/N: Yeah not the biggest Bella fan in the world. I HAVE A QUESTION…well…two questions.

1) should I make this an Mpreg?

2) If yes, who should me the mother?


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise

IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY

Chapter 12

A/N: Alright everyone, based on all the reviews that I got I've decided that I will make this an Mpreg, but contrary to what I see ALL THE TIME…Edward is going to be the mother. If you don't like it, don't read.

88888888888888

Edward felt SO much better now that Bella knew about him and Jacob. He could go to school and openly hold Jacob's hand and kiss his cheek at lunch and not feel bad anymore. He'd loved Jacob for a long time now but it still bothered him when Bella didn't know. Currently, Edward and Jacob were walking out to Edward's car. Edward opened the door for him, making Jacob smile.

"Thank you love" he says, getting in and kissing Edward quickly.

"You're welcome" Edward says happily, closing the door and walking around the front of the car and getting in on the driver's side. Jacob held his hand the minute Edward set it down and Edward smiled and held his hand the entire drive home. Upon arriving at the Cullen household, Jacob smelled something.

"Is that a dead deer?" he asks, sniffing the air slowly

"Yeah, I think Emmett and Jasper went hunting" Edward says, glancing over at him worriedly.

"Hey, I get it. I'm alright. Can I have the meat?" Jacob asks, looking over at him hopefully. Edward raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Sure. We don't eat that part anyway, I'm sure my siblings won't mind sharing" Edward says, pleased that Jacob would want to eat something both of them could enjoy. Edward helped Jacob inside and Jacob went over to the rest of the Cullens.

"Excuse me…" he says quietly, not wanting to interrupt their feeding. Carlisle looked over.

"What is it, Jacob?" Carlisle asks, eyes slowly turning back to their amber color.

"Can I eat the meat? You guys only drink the blood right?" he asks, Carlisle just smiled.

"Of course" he says, going back to drinking. By now, Edward had started drinking as well. Jacob shifted and ripped off a hind leg, chewing on it on the ground. When all the rest of the Cullens had finished drinking, Edward was not done. Carlisle noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd" he says to himself, though everyone heard him.

"What's odd, Carlisle?" Esme asks, looking up at Carlisle.

"Edward is still drinking" Carlisle says quizzically. Esme looked over at him.

"So he is."

Jacob had stripped all four legs down to the bone right now and was lying on the floor on his side while getting his belly scratched by Alice, his leg kicking happily. Alice chuckled and continued. Around five minutes later, Edward finished, letting the deer drop to the ground.

"How was there that much blood left after we ALL drank from it?" Jasper asks, looking at Edward.

"I don't know but I was STARVING" he says, looking over at Jacob.

"Looks like someone's happy" he says, chuckling and going over and stroking the fur on Jacob's cheek. Jacob leaned into it and licked Edward on the face. Edward closed his eyes and let the dog slobber drip off his face.

"Beautiful" he says, chuckling. Jacob grabbed his pants and went into another room, shifting back to human form. After, he walked back into the living room where he saw Edward holding his stomach in pain. He walked over to him and placed a hand on Edward's cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his voice for the man he loved.

"Yeah…just a small cramp" Edward says. His voice begged to differ. Jacob noticed and glanced over at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and went to his room, getting some medical supplies.

"Seriously, Jake. I'm fine!" he says. Then, the cramp got worse and he winced visibly, squeezing his eyes tight. Jacob held his hand and squeezed tightly. Edward squeezed back, breathing a bit more shallow now. Carlisle came back and told Edward to lay down. Edward did so, his head in Jacob's lap. Carlisle began feeling Edward's stomach, then he raised an eyebrow and put on his stethoscope.

"Breathe in." Edward did so, the stethoscope cold against his already freezing skin. Carlisle moved it to right above Edward's pant line.

"Again." he says. Edward did so. That was it. Carlisle heard TWO heart beats instead of one. He took off his stethoscope and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I did NOT see that coming" he says, utter shock on his face. Everyone stared at him.

"See what coming? What's going on?" Alice asks, obviously way too worried.

"Calm down Alice, they're not dying" he says, taking a breath. Everyone kept their gaze on him, Jacob and Edward included.

"Well?" Esme asks, impatient.

"I don't exactly know _how _because that would mean the biology is off…but… Edward… you're pregnant" Carlisle says, rubbing the back of his neck. Every single person's eyes widened and every single person's jaws dropped. There was a long, awkward pause.

"Oh I get it! Good one Carlisle!" Emmett says, cracking up. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Um…I'm not kidding, Emmett." Emmett's eyes widened.

"Oh my GOD MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yells out, confused beyond anything else. Rosalie stood up.

"Emmett! Calm down" she says calmly. Jasper sent out a calming wave and Emmett did, in fact, calm down. Edward was still in shock, eyes wide, and Jacob's mouth was still hanging open. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward…you're about 2 weeks pregnant" he says, taking his son's free hand. Edward slowly snapped out of it, stroking Carlisle's hand.

"Well…I think you two have some talking to do" Alice says. Edward and Jacob both nodded, everyone got up and left, leaving Edward and Jacob. Again, another awkward silence.

"So…didn't see this coming" Jacob says quietly

"Yeah…me either" Edward says monotonously, Jacob noticed and frowned.

"What do you want to do?" he asks, Edward looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to have it? Abort it? Put it up for adoption?" Jacob asks, looking down at Edward and kissing his forehead slowly. Edward let him.

"I am NOT having an abortion, I REFUSE. This baby is something special, Jake. It's part of you and part of me. How could you want to get rid of it?" Edward asks, hurt.

"We don't have to! It was just a suggestion!" Jacob says, waving his hands in front of him. "Truthfully I've always wanted a kid" he says, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. Edward thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright" he says, sitting up quickly then wincing slightly.

"Easy" Jacob says softly, hand on the small of Edward's back, supporting him. Edward smiled.

"Thanks" he says, kissing Jake softly. Jacob kissed back and Edward broke it.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asks

"I don't care…" Jacob says truthfully. There were pros and cons to a son and pros and cons to a daughter. "As long as this child has your heart, well…you get what I mean" Jacob says, blushing. Edward laughed loudly and kissed him again.

"Hopefully this child will be as cute as you" Edward says. He embraced Jacob slowly and Jacob hugged back. Edward nuzzled into his hair. Jacob smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you too, Jake"

88888888888888

A/N: Well, here you have it. Edward's pregnant. BE HAPPY! XD

~Xeda


	13. Chapter 13 War

**IMPRINT ON THE ENEMY**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Okie dokie people! I AM SO SORRY this chapter is so late. I've had a lot going on in my life but I hope that doesn't influence this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

00000000000000

The next day, Jacob was awoken by Edward moving from his arms. He sat up, stretching, cracking nearly every bone in his body.

"Well that sounds pleasant" Edward says, sarcasm evident.

"Why are you up so early?" Jacob asks, looking at Edward, still tired.

"We still have to go to school you know"

'_Shit…'_ Jacob had forgotten all about school. He wondered how Bella's friends would take the news that he and Edward were together. Then, he decided he didn't really care. Not like they could lay a hand on him or Edward anyway, so he had no reason to worry. Jacob got up, took Edward's hand, led him to the bathroom, stripped, stripped Edward, then dragged him into the shower. Edward chuckled and let him, stepping into the shower. He let the warm water flow over his marble skin and felt Jacob wrap his arms around him.

"You're really liking the warm water, aren't you?" he asks

"Very much so" Edward says, closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh

"I never thought I'd be jealous of water" Jacob says, resting his chin on Edward's shoulder. Edward chuckled loudly.

"You have absolutely nothing to be jealous of. If anything, the water should be jealous of you" he says, turning around in Jacob's arms and kissing him. Jacob kissed back deeply, hands on Edward's hips. Edward smiled and slipped his tongue into Jacob's mouth, letting Jacob do the same. Jacob's tongue did the tango with Edward's, then found its way into Edward's mouth. Edward shivered and pulled Jacob as close as physically possible and broke the kiss.

"I'd go further, but we have to get to school" he says, sighing

"Dammit, you can't go and get me aroused and then leave me hanging" Jacob says, mock-hurt.

"Don't worry, you'll get your compensation later" Edward says, quickly washing up and stepping out of the shower. Jacob did the same, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He went into his and Edward's room, looking for what to wear. He saw Edward changing into jeans, a black v-neck, and a jacket. He smiled to himself and put on some baggy jeans and a tight t-shirt. He looked over at Edward.

"Well what do you think?" he asks. Edward looked over.

"I think I'm drooling" Edward says, blushing a bit. Jacob chuckled and kissed Edward's cheek. Just then, Alice burst in.

"Boys! School!" she says, letting out a big smile.

"Yes, yes Alice. We will be on our way" Edward says. She nodded happily and ran off.

"She's got WAY too much energy" Jacob says, picking up his backpack. Edward nodded in agreement and helped Jacob into the Volvo. Jacob smiled and sat in the passenger's seat. Edward got in and started the car. He placed one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Jacob's leg, then drove to school. Jacob chuckled and placed his hand on Edward's.

00000000000000

~At Forks High~

Edward and Jacob arrived at school early and got out of the Volvo, going to the cafeteria. They sat down at the Cullens' usual table. Everyone was staring at Jacob, including Bella. Jacob just flashed a big Jacob grin and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Dude…whose the new guy?" Mike Newton asks Bella, Jessica, Angela, and Eric.

"His name is Jacob" Bella says, "Don't you remember the time we went to La Push beach? We ran into him there" she says, resentment in her voice.

"Do you not like him?" Mike asks, staring at Jacob

"How could you not? He's FINE" Angela says. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up, Angela. He's taken…by Edward" Bella says, sighing heavily. Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to look at Edward and Jacob, who were talking quietly and holding hands under the table.

"well we simply can't stand for that" Angela says. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Bella, who was confused.

"Wait, what do you mean? Guys please don't make a big deal out of this!" she says worriedly. The last thing she wanted right now was more drama. Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Mike all got up and walked over to Edward and Jacob. Both boys looked over.

"May we help you?" Jacob asks

"Who the hell do you think you are, Cullen?" Mike asks. Edward raised an eyebrow and Jacob glared. Edward nudged Jacob under the table with his foot. Jacob sighed and calmed down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Newton?" Edward asks, looking up at all of them with cold eyes.

"Why would you cheat on Bella? WITH A GUY?" Jessica asks loudly. Once again, Jacob growled, a very low, deep, threatening growl. Mike slowly backed off, Jessica hiding behind him. Angela, however, stood her ground.

"Who I choose to associate with is my business, and my business only" Edward says, standing. This earned him a hard slap across the face. Jacob grabbed the hand that slapped the love of his life. It was Angela's.

"If you EVER touch him again…I will make sure that you are never, ever able to have children. You will NOT touch the love of my life" he says, bearing his teeth. Everyone saw his large canines and backed off. Edward smiled and wrapped an arm around Jacob's shoulder after he sat down again.

"You're hot when you're overprotective" Edward says, smiling. Jacob smiled back.

"Well, I have to protect my man and my child" he says, looking at Edward's stomach lovingly. At that moment, Jessica reluctantly came over to them.

"What is it, Jessica?" Edward asks, glowering at her.

"Everyone wanted me to tell you that this means war" she says, obviously scared.

"War? What do you mean?" Jacob asks, taking Edward's hand and stroking it absent-mindedly.

"Bella wants him back, and she's willing to fight you to get him" Jessica says before turning around and sprinting away. Jacob just shook his head.

"She obviously doesn't understand the bond of an imprint" Jacob says, smiling a bit and leaning back in his chair. Edward chuckled and nodded. Both boys stood and the bell rang. They picked up their things and walked out of the cafeteria together. Jacob sighed.

"We have separate classes now" Jacob says, frowning a bit. Edward smiled.

"Yes, but I will meet you after school. Out front" he says, kissing Jacob's cheek lightly. Jacob chuckled and kissed Edward's cheek back. The boys went their separate ways, Edward to Calculus and Jacob to Biology.

00000000000000

~After School~

Jacob was on his way to meet Edward when he accidentally ran into Bella.

"Oh sorry I…oh…" he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want him back, Jacob" she says with anger flowing.

"Yeah I noticed" Jacob says, smiling a bit. He just couldn't contain it.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, seething.

"Bella, you don't know the power of an imprint. If the wolf gets heartbroken, so does the imprint. So if he leaves me for you, then I'll die of a broken heart. Shortly after, he'll die. Let's face it, I know him better than you do anyway" he says. She let out a loud laugh.

"Trust me, no you don't" she says

"Oh really. Tell me when was the last time you and Edward had sex?" Jacob asks. Bella's eyes widened.

"You two had sex?" she asks, glaring at him.

"Several times. It's FANTASTIC. That's one reason I don't think he'll leave me" Jacob says, smiling righteously. "Especially when he's-" Jacob was interrupted by the appearance of said vampire.

"Here you are I've been looking everywhere for you" he says.

"Sorry, I got a little held up" Jacob says, motioning to Bella.

"Ah yes. Hello Bella" Edward says uncomfortably.

"Hey Edward" she says, flashing him a big grin. Jacob raised an eyebrow then struggled to hold in laughter. Edward just chuckled and shook his head, taking Jacob's hand and walking out with him. Edward loved Jacob more than anything, and nothing anyone could say or do could ever change that.

00000000000000

**A/N: **So here's the new Chapter. Is bella in over her head? Can she steal Edward back? Personally I don't think so.

Rate and Review.


	14. Chapter 14 Stupid Girl

**Imprint On The Enemy**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope you all have been living and enjoying life. I'm so sorry it's taken this long but I've had so much going on but now I have time. Please enjoy! ~

O o O o O o O o O

**Later That Night **

Jacob and Edward were in their room, discussing baby names, when they heard a knock at the door. Jacob got up to answer it, a little surprised to see Alice.

"Hey Alice…what are you doing here?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"Edward has a letter" she says, handing the letter to Jacob. He blinked and looked down at it. It was addressed to Edward in Bella's handwriting. Jacob stared at it quizzically then nodded.

"Thanks Alice" he says, closing the door quietly and going over to Edward.

"Who's it from?" he asks

"I'm guessing Bella" he says, handing him the letter. Edward took it and stared at it for a few moments before opening it very neatly. He didn't tear it like most people would. He slowly lifted the flap of the envelope and pulled the letter out.

_Edward, _

_I know you said Jacob is the new love of your life, but can you really say that after everything we've been through together? You were mine first. You had to have me. We were happy together and we were going to be married. Your family liked me and they had no objection to ME. Alice loves spoiling me with random, unnecessary gifts. You all fought to save me from James and I've never been more in love with you. I know you will probably come back to me at some point. I'll be waiting. Miss you. You are now and always will be the love of my life. Charlie says he can't wait to talk to you again. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Come back to me. Where you belong, in my arms. My body is physically shaking and I need to talk to you. Soon. _

_Love always, _

_Bella_

Edward finished the letter and folded it neatly. He stood and threw it away. He looked back at Jacob, who was watching him with concern. He came back over to him and sat down next to him, then kissed him deeply. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise but then he closed them and kissed back. Edward held it for awhile then slowly broke it.

"Not that I didn't completely enjoy that…but what was that about?" Jacob asks, wrapping his arms around him and gently rubbing his stomach. Edward smiled and leaned his head back on Jacob's shoulder.

"I know you don't doubt it…but I just want you to know that I choose you and I always will" Edward says, kissing his cheek. Jacob smiled and leaned into it. Thankfully it was Saturday and the boys didn't have to go to school. They lay there together, just enjoying spending time with each other.

"So if it's a boy, what name do you want?" Jacob asks, looking at him.

"I don't know…there's so many. Although I like the name Hunter" Edward says happily, the thought of baring Jacob's unborn child pleasing him.

"I like that too" he says, smiling. "and I like the name Luna for a girl" he says. Edward gasped.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I love that name! Good choice, love!" Edward says happily, nuzzling into Jacob. Jacob held him and then Carlisle came up.

"Boys…Jasper and Emmett brought some food" he says through the door. Edward got up and waited for Jacob to stand and walked downstairs with his hand in Jacob's. Once down there, Edward saw that Emmett had brought twice as much food as usual. Edward and Jacob reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward went over to him.

"Em, what up with all the extra?" he asks, confused.

"Well…you're roughly 3 weeks pregnant and you're eating for two now. I thought to bring some extra. And Jacob eats an ungodly amount so I brought lots for him" Emmett says, smiling triumphantly. Jacob and Edward both smiled at Emmett's considerations and came over and feasted with the rest of the family. Jacob tore a hind leg off one of the deer and started eating, all while still in his human form, causing some of the Cullens to stare. He noticed.

"…yes?" he asks, finishing chewing.

"How strong are you?" Alice asks, "Because I don't think that's normal" she says. He shrugged and finished his meal and sat on the sofa contently. He watched Edward eat for two and chuckled. Edward hadn't started showing because the pregnancy was still relatively new. He couldn't believe that bella was still serious.

'_She just can't see that he'll always be mine' _he thinks to himself.

'_Damn straight I will' _Edward interjects, looking over at Jacob, blood surrounding his mouth. Jacob chuckled and motioned for him to come over. Edward obliged and walked over to him. Jacob pulled him down and licked all the blood off of Edward's mouth and cheeks and chin. Edward purred and smiled, licking Jacob's mouth back when he got the opportunity.

"Before you interrupted me when I was talking to bella I was about to tell her that you were pregnant" Jacob says, stroking his hair.

"Well after reading her letter, I think we should. She wants me to come see her. We can go together but go in separate entrances. You can get in the window right?" Edward asks.

"Of course!" Jacob says over dramatically. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright. Should we go now?" he asks. Jacob thought for a moment.

"Yes."

O o O o O o O o O

Edward was waiting outside Bella's front door. He'd kissed Jacob good bye and watched him go around the house. Jacob was waiting by the window now, waiting for bella to get the door. When Bella answered, she immediately smiled. She flung her arms around Edward's neck.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me!" she says, breaking the hug and kissing all over his face. He shook his head in an attempt to get her off.

"No…bella no" he says. "I didn't come here to take you back. I came here to tell you something" he says, stepping aside so she could come outside. It wasn't as originally planned, but Edward knew Jacob could improvise.

"Is it to tell me you want me back? That you still love me?" she asks, trying to be seductive…and failing.

"Um…no. The other day when you and Jacob were talking…he told me he was about to tell you something…well I think he wants to finish it" he says, stepping aside as Jacob came around the side of the house. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" She asks

"It's revealing the truth" Edward says, letting Jacob get in front of him.

"Well…as I was saying. Edward won't leave me because the sex we have is AMAZING and that's always a plus…and two…he's pregnant with my child" he says. Bella stood there for a moment, just blinking and breathing. Jacob and Edward glanced at each other and watched her, unsure of what to do. Then, she burst out laughing. Jacob raised an eyebrow and Edward glared.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward demands, crossing his arms.

"I've heard a lot of lies in my life but that's got to be the biggest. Guys can't get pregnant and even if they could. Edward hates you" she says, laughing harder.

"You don't get it do you? WE ARE NOT NORMAL TEENAGE MALES" Jacob asks, "We are in love. He does NOT hate me. We LOVE each other. We had sex; fucked; fornicated; whatever you want to say. Edward is now pregnant with my child. Carlisle diagnosed it himself" he says. "Just how stupid are you?"

"Pretty stupid apparently" Edward says, taking Jacob's hand. "Let's just go. She doesn't believe us" he says, tugging at Jacob's hand.

"Yeah alright, but she will eventually" Jacob says, turning and walking home hand-in-hand with Edward.

O o O o O o O o O

A/N: Well here's the latest chapter…Idk how I feel about it. I hope YOU all enjoy it because that's what important to me!

3

~Xeda


End file.
